


Family Moment

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey looks at his family of choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Moment

**Author's Note:**

> No specific universe moment here, but backdropped against New Teen Titans plus head canon for the team

Joey watched as the others settled in, watching Roy play with his daughter. No one, not even Wally, teased the redhead over his ridiculously cute noises at the toddler. Dick wasn't much better, and they all got lumps in their throat over Donna being the one to sing Lian to sleep while they enjoyed a movie in the background. Raven was not immune, wrapping the child in a karmic blanket of peace and serenity to keep her asleep when the others laughed loudly.

This was family, pure and certain, and Joey prayed hard that none of them ever forgot that.


End file.
